Equality
by Kate Riddle
Summary: Porque aquilo que eles pregavam não era ser igual, e sim exterminar. Makorra double-shot.
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: Cheguei à conclusão de que tenho um sério problema de atenção. Tenho duas fics longas em andamento travadas e continuo tendo ideias para shortfics... não, a Kate nunca consegue terminar uma coisa antes de fazer outra xD

Bom, eu comecei a assistir A Lenda de Korra, e já me apaixonei pelo casal principal =3 já comecei inclusive a ter ideias de fics envolvendo os dois ^^ essa vai ser curtinha, dividi em dois capítulos para não ficar muito cansativa, e também porque ainda não finalizei a história. Kissu, boa leitura =D

* * *

><p>A vida em Republic City era exaustiva para a jovem avatar, mas Korra estava conseguindo lidar com tudo razoavelmente bem. Segundo Tenzin, seu treinamento estava progredindo bastante (embora ela ainda não tivesse, depois de duas semanas, conseguido sequer apagar uma vela com dobra de ar), e seus colegas de equipe estavam fazendo com que decorasse cada regra do campeonato de dobra profissional e treinasse com eles quase todos os dias. Também tinha que regularmente fazer aparições em público, pequenos discursos, ser fotografada... essa parte de seus deveres era insuportavelmente irritante, mas ela sabia como era necessária – não só para manter o ânimo dos cidadãos que tinham ficado dezessete anos sem conhecer a identidade do novo avatar, como também para que a oficial Bei Fong não prosseguisse com as acusações de depredação de propriedade pública e privada que tinha contra ela.<p>

Estava voltando de um desses discursos, irritada e cansada. O sol estava quase se pondo, e ela combinara de se encontrar com Mako e Bolin no parque para irem à sede da organização do torneio fazer a inscrição da equipe para o campeonato da liga principal de dobra profissional. Seguindo instruções da chefe de polícia, Korra trocara suas roupas características da Tribo da Água do Sul por algo mais comum: calças cinzentas, uma blusa azul, jaqueta preta e um par de sapatos baixos extremamente desconfortáveis. Tinha inclusive desfeito seu tradicional rabo-de-cavalo e deixado os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros. Bufou, irritada, e sentou-se em um banco do parque para esperar os companheiros. Sentia falta das suas botas de couro macio e do tecido grosso de lã das suas roupas. Também detestava os cabelos ondulados caindo sobre o rosto a toda hora, por isso que sempre os usava presos no alto da cabeça.

"_Com essas roupas você está praticamente gritando sua identidade para os Equalistas. Ou se veste como uma pessoa normal, ou eu vou ter que mandar dobradores de metal seguirem cada passo seu para me certificar de sua segurança."_

Aquela mulher irritante... por mais que detestasse se vestir daquele jeito, era preferível a ter seguranças atrás dela como se não soubesse se cuidar sozinha. Que viessem os malditos Equalistas! Iria pulverizá-los com uma bola de fogo, tão rápido que eles nem saberiam o que os atingiu!

Inspirou profundamente para se acalmar, e relanceou o olhar em volta. Viu uma garotinha e sua mãe sentadas no banco próximo, e a conversa das duas a fez sorrir:

– Olha só, mamãe! – a menina fez um gesto na direção do lago, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo ao se concentrar. Lentamente, um pouco de água começou a se erguer – você viu?

A mulher – que, assim como a menina, tinha a pele morena e os cabelos escuros das Tribos da Água – sorriu para a filha:

– Vi sim, querida. Um dia você vai ser uma grande dobradora de água.

– Eu quero ser como a avatar Korra, mamãe! Quero ser dobradora de um time na liga principal.

– Você vai conseguir – a mãe estendeu-lhe os braços, dentro dos quais a garotinha foi se aninhar – vai ser a melhor dobradora da liga.

Korra enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e se reclinou no banco, ainda sorrindo: aquele era o lado bom de ter que aparecer em jornais e dar entrevistas. Olhou em volta, sabia que os colegas de equipe chegariam logo, pois Mako tinha um senso de pontualidade quase doentio...

Foi quando sua visão, treinada para detectar o perigo, percebeu algo errado. Alguns pássaros e insetos voaram assustados de um arbusto próximo, e o sol poente refletiu em alguma coisa brilhante... alguma coisa metálica...

– CUIDADO!

Ela bateu o pé direito no chão, levantando uma barreira de pedra entre a mulher com a filha e o atacante, fazendo a seta ricochetear inutilmente. Levantou-se e lançou um jato curto de fogo no arbusto, ao que um homem saiu dele, com uma besta em punho, apontando para a jovem e gritando:

– Abaixo à tirania! Dobradores merecem morrer!

Céus, ele não era nem de longe um dos soldados treinados de Amon. Atacando uma criança, que não deveria ter nem cinco anos... a avatar o encarou com ódio. O estúpido usava apenas um lenço amarrado no rosto, e a olhava com o mesmo sentimento que ela demonstrava.

– É assim que vocês pregam igualdade entre os seres humanos? – perguntou Korra, sua voz baixa e trêmula de raiva – assassinando crianças? Por que não vem brigar com alguém do seu tamanho, como eu?

– Ande, _poderosa avatar_! – ele caçoou – me transforme em cinzas com sua dobra de fogo, ou me prenda num esquife de gelo com sua dobra de água! Prove que estávamos certos o tempo todo em querer vê-la e todas as outras aberrações iguais a você no inferno!

Korra rosnou como um urso-cão polar furioso, mas lentamente um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. Ela estalou as juntas dos dedos.

– Já que insiste tanto, posso muito bem lutar nos seus termos. Vou limpar o chão com a sua cara sem usar nenhum dos meus poderes!

E atacou. Mirou um soco no queixo do adversário, mas ele se esquivou e tentou acertá-la no estômago com a coronha da besta descarregada. A garota desviou habilmente e atacou-o com vários chutes, que o Equalista bloqueou.

_Ele é bom... mas não tanto quanto eu!_

Os dois estavam agora lutando ferozmente. A mulher e a menina dobradora de água haviam fugido, e Korra ouviu as sirenes ao longe. Trincou os dentes, furiosa, desviando-se de um soco e aplicando uma rasteira que derrubou o inimigo de costas. Poderia dobrar a água do lago ou mesmo prendê-lo com uma camisa de força feita de terra, mas dissera que ia vencê-lo no jogo dele. E era isso que ia fazer!

A garota deu um bote ágil como o de um leopardo polar sobre ele, com a intenção de imobilizá-lo no chão, os olhos brilhando de fúria. Não percebeu – ou melhor, percebeu tarde demais – o rosto do Equalista se iluminando com um brilho vitorioso enquanto ele erguia a mão direita, os dedos indicador e médio prontos para golpeá-la. Atingiu a garota no esterno assim que ela aterrissou ajoelhada sobre seu corpo, e ela se sentiu como se um choque fosse enviado através de seus braços. Tentou segurar-lhe as mãos, como era seu plano inicial, mas os braços formigavam e não obedeciam ao seu comando...

– Mas o que...

Antes que pudesse compreender, outros dois golpes a atingiram nas coxas, e uma faca surgiu nas mãos do inimigo...

– Adeus, avatar!

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, chocada, sem reação. Viu, como em câmera lenta, a faca se projetar na direção de seu peito, para perfurar-lhe o coração...

Algo se chocou com ela, com a velocidade e o peso de um bisão voador furioso, arremessando-se com ela no lago. Não antes, no entanto, da lâmina perfurar e rasgar seu joelho. Ouviu gritos abafados, as sirenes já bem próximas, e lutou para se levantar. Seu salvador a ajudou, e quando ficou de pé soltou um gemido de dor. O sangue escurecia a perna esquerda da calça, descendo até a metade da canela. Olhou em redor. Mako a segurava pela cintura, tão ensopado quanto ela, encarando-a com um olhar intenso e preocupado.

– Korra, você está bem?

Ela assentiu devagar, e olhou para a frente. Bolin tinha feito o que ela mesma havia cogitado fazer: envolvera o Equalista dos pés aos ombros em um casulo de pedra sólido. A jovem avatar ainda sentia os membros ligeiramente dormentes.

– Preciso... preciso me sentar.

O dobrador de terra veio na direção deles, mas a um olhar do mais velho deixou-o cuidar da amiga e foi falar com os policiais. O outro levantou-a no colo, ignorando seus protestos, e levou-a até o banco onde estava sentada antes. Ele estava bufando, e Korra julgou que fosse devido ao seu peso. Mas quando ele a encarou seus belos olhos cor de âmbar cintilavam de fúria fria.

– Me dê um motivo, Korra – a voz dele tremia de fúria – um _único _motivo para essa palhaçada que você fez aqui.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu. Estava perplexa demais para conseguir dizer alguma coisa, limitou-se a olhar o capitão do time nos olhos para se certificar de que não era algum tipo de peça e perguntar:

– Como é que é?

– Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Por que ficou brincando com esse imbecil em vez de acabar com ele de uma vez?

– Não é da sua conta – ela grunhiu, voltando a atenção para a perna ferida. Tentou rasgar a calça para examinar o ferimento, mas seus dedos ainda estavam insensíveis e fracos. Mako bufou mais uma vez, lançando pequenos fios de fumaça pelas narinas como se fosse um dragão irritado, e levou as mãos à coxa dela para rasgar o tecido. Korra o afastou – não toque!

Exasperado, o rapaz dessa vez soltou uma pequena chama pela boca e a encarou como se quisesse flambar a garota.

– E como em nome dos espíritos você acha que eu vou conseguir enfaixar se joelho se não...

– _Não precisa! – _ela rosnou entre dentes. A sensibilidade nas mãos estava voltando. Com um movimento gracioso e fluido, drenou a água de suas roupas encharcadas e a direcionou para a ferida. O líquido brilhou suavemente enquanto ela, com um delicado giro dos dedos, o fez percorrer toda a extensão do corte. Não era muito profundo, apenas largo, e por isso dera a impressão de ser mais sério.

Mako permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ela se curava. Bolin de alguma forma segurava os policiais longe deles enquanto conversavam, o que não era nenhuma surpresa, pensou a jovem. Afinal, ele era o carismático, convincente, sorridente. Ela terminou de curar o ferimento da perna e começou a se levantar devagar, mas o dobrador de fogo a puxou de volta para o banco.

– Ainda não terminamos, Korra.

– Terminamos sim – ela o encarou com raiva – tenho que ir falar com os policiais.

Dito isso, levantou-se e se afastou dele como um furacão.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Estava sentada na praia, olhando para o horizonte. Na direção do Sul. Na direção de casa. Suspirou e apoiou o queixo no joelho. Era tudo tão mais simples quando vivia no forte da Ordem da Lótus Branca... sem campeonatos, sem bandidos, sem Equalistas, sem...

– Korra.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele apareceria. Não estava com vontade ou ânimo para se explicar, para dizer-lhe o motivo pelo qual atacara o inimigo sem usar nenhum tipo de dobra – logo ela que dominava três elementos quase perfeitamente. Não sabia se conseguiria pôr aquilo em palavras. O ódio que sentira ao ver aquele homem atacando uma criança, uma menina inocente, cujo único crime fora nascer com o dom de dominar a água... a vontade de mostrar a ele que dominar os elementos não tornava ninguém melhor ou pior, apenas diferente. E a ânsia de mostrar a ele que não precisava disso para derrotá-lo. Mas como explicar isso para Mako? Justo para ele, que era o insensível, focado, quase uma máquina de produzir vitórias no ringue, e que não parecia se importar com muita coisa além de ganhar a liga principal?

_Não é bem assim, _disse uma voz em sua cabeça. _Ele se preocupou em me proteger. Ele me ajudou e estava preocupado comigo._

Apenas porque sem mim ele teria que procurar outro dobrador de água, argumentou ela em pensamentos. Apenas porque eu sou, por mais que ele não queira, parte do time. Mais nada.

_Aquele olhar não era de quem está preocupado com um jogo. E sim de quem está preocupado com uma pessoa._

– Diga – murmurou a jovem, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sentiu a mão dele – quente como a de todos os dobradores de fogo, apesar das luvas – pousar em seu ombro.

– Você está bem?

Ela abriu os olhos, vendo o sol poente tingir o oceano de vermelho. Dava a impressão de que extensas línguas de fogo cruzavam a água, como num encontro entre os dois elementos opostos...

– Estou – respondeu ela secamente – já me curei e tudo o mais, não precisa se preocupar. Temos que ir à sede da liga e...

– Bolin já cuidou disso. Levou a papelada e tudo o mais.

Korra resmungou afirmativamente e continuou encarando o horizonte, ao passo que o rapaz sentou-se a seu lado na areia. O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, pesado e incômodo. Ela sabia que o "capitão" não falaria nada (inclusive desconfiava de que o irmão tinha obrigado o dobrador de fogo a ir falar com ela), e sabia que se não puxasse o assunto, iriam ficar ali até o amanhecer sem se falar. Por isso, pigarreou para limpar a garganta, e começou:

– Mako, eu... eu sei que você não entendeu o que aconteceu no parque, mas...

– Errado.

– Quê?

Ela ergueu os olhos para o rapaz. Ele encarava o mar, as sobrancelhas contraídas na expressão anuviada de sempre, os olhos amarelos de gato predador semicerrados como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

– Entendi perfeitamente o que aconteceu. Por algum motivo estúpido e infantil você quis provar que era capaz de derrotar aquele Equalista sem ajuda e sem usar dobra, sabendo que eles têm todo o tipo de truque sujo escondido na manga.

A garota inspirou profundamente, ofendida e magoada. "Motivo estúpido e infantil"? Quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito? Ele pelo menos estava presente para ver o motivo de sua luta com aquele homem? Ele pelo menos vira a forma covarde com que ele atacara uma criança indefesa?

– Escute aqui, senhor capitão-dobrador-de-fogo-todo-poderoso...

Mako virou-se para ela, encarando-a com tanta intensidade que a garota se calou. Seus olhos de topázio lapidado faiscavam de fúria reprimida, e sua voz tremia quando ele falou:

– Escute aqui você, senhorita eu-sou-a-toda-poderosa-avatar-que-não-precisa-de-ninguém! Você tem noção do que eu pensei quando vi aquela faca a dez centímetros do seu peito? – ele a agarrou pelo braço – você pelo menos suspeita do que me passou pela cabeça quando te vi paralisada e sem reação, e achei que você fosse morrer? – o rapaz se inclinou em sua direção, mas ela não recuou, de modo que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando, os olhos amarelos cravados nos azuis, que devolviam o olhar na mesma medida – não, claro que não, porque você estava ocupada demais bancando a heroína pra saber que o imbecil aqui estava preocupado com você!

– Eu nunca quis bancar a droga de uma heroína! – ela gritou de volta – e nunca precisei de sua ajuda!

– Ah, não? Então me explique por que eu tive que jogar você no lago para que não fosse esfaqueada e morta! – ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o dobrador de fogo foi mais rápido – se você fosse só um pouco menos cabeça-dura e estúpida, perceberia que não pode simplesmente lidar com tudo sozinha!

Korra ergueu o queixo em desafio. Lágrimas de raiva ameaçaram encher seus olhos, e a garota piscou para afastá-las.

– Quem disse que não posso? Afinal eu sou ou não sou a droga do avatar?

Os olhos dele pareciam queimar com a mesma intensidade das chamas amareladas que usava para combater quando a segurou pelos ombros para replicar:

– Você pode ser _a droga do avatar, _mas isso não te faz ser imortal!

– Eu...

– Pare de agir como se eu não tivesse o direito de ficar preocupado!

Mako se afastou bruscamente e se levantou. A garota fez o mesmo, ainda o encarando. Mas agora, estranhamente, ele já não a olhava nos olhos. Quando Korra falou, foi com a voz mais contida, apesar de ainda irritada:

– Eu nunca disse que você não tinha o direito de ficar preocupado. Só disse que sei muito bem me virar sozinha e não preciso de ajuda, nem de você nem de ninguém!

– Tudo bem. Eu entendi.

Ele se virou de costas e saiu andando na direção da cidade. A avatar ficou olhando-o se afastar. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa enquanto observava o vento chicoteando o cachecol vermelho que era a marca registrada do rapaz. A cena do parque se repetiu em câmera lenta em sua mente. O modo como ele a derrubara no lago, tirando-a do alcance do Equalista e girando o corpo sobre o seu para não machucá-la com seu peso. O braço firme em sua cintura, ajudando-a a se pôr de pé. Os olhos intensos, cheios de ansiedade, com medo de que tivesse se ferido. A forma como ele a pegou no colo e a levou até o banco.

– Mako.

Ele parou de andar, mas não se virou. Estava a alguns metros de distância, mas ela sabia que estava ouvindo.

– Olha, eu... sei que fui meio grossa com você. Foi mal, de verdade.

O rapaz acenou, sem se virar.

– Tudo bem. Esquece isso.

– E...

O dobrador de fogo olhou por cima do ombro, com uma expressão intrigada. Korra desviou o olhar e coçou a nuca, sentindo as maçãs do rosto quentes.

– Eu... ah... obrigada.

Ele deu um meio sorriso torto, mal levantando um canto dos lábios.

– Por nada.

– Bom, eu... vou voltar para o Templo do Ar. Te vejo amanhã no treino.

Sentindo o rosto queimar, a menina virou-lhe as costas e começou a correr na direção da água.

– Ei, Korra!

Foi sua vez de parar e olhar por cima do ombro. Foi a vez dele evitar encará-la.

– Eu estava pensando se você não queria jantar essa noite... quer dizer, comigo e com meu irmão... vamos sair pra refrescar um pouco a cabeça.

– Você realmente precisa esfriar um pouco a cabeça, palito de fósforo – ela riu e fingiu não ver a sobrancelha esquerda dele se arqueando como sempre fazia quando ficava irritado, uma expressão que _sempre_ surgia durante os treinos. Aproximou-se e deu um tapa forte no ombro do capitão do time – anda logo, não vamos deixar Bolin esperando.

E, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, agarrou o antebraço dele, como costumava fazer com o dobrador de terra, puxando-o na direção da cidade. Mako riu, o que a surpreendeu, e agarrou seu braço, puxando-a de volta:

– O capitão do time sou eu, pode ficar pra trás!

Korra chutou areia nele, e o rapaz a soltou. Pararam a pouco mais de dois metros um do outro, ambos com os punhos erguidos diante do rosto, se olhando com sorrisos maldosos.

– Sem dobra? – ela perguntou, assumindo uma postura de luta.

– Parece justo – Mako chamou-a com um gesto – Pode vir com tudo, avatar.

– Vou esfregar sua cara na areia, capitão.

Os dois avançaram um contra o outro, trocando golpes e provocações sob a luz do pôr-do-sol.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews são sempre bem vindas, mesmo se for pra falar como o final ficou sem graça xD<em>**


End file.
